Portable X-ray cameras have recently become of interest to medical practitioners and others to permit movement of X-ray equipment to locations which have otherwise been unreachable with relatively large conventional X-ray machines. Portable X-ray cameras are also important when fast results are desired while minimizing equipment costs.
It has been suggested that a self-developing film be used with a portable X-ray camera so that X-ray photographs can be obtained in a matter of seconds or minutes after an X-ray exposure has been made even if the exposure was made far from conventional film developing facilities. This would permit substantially no waiting time after the exposure to view the resulting X-ray photograph so that immediate steps can be taken as a result of the information derived from the X-ray photograph itself. Thus, a need has arisen for a cassette for holding a film pack of the self-contained type so that the film of the pack can be exposed and immediately thereafter developed in the package for almost immediate viewing after the developing period has elapsed.